wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
November 23, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The November 23, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 23, 2015 at Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. This was the Raw after Survivor Series. Episode summery Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks Good news: Becky Lynch is back! That’s where the good news ends, however, as Maiden Ireland caught a lass kicking on her first night back at the hands of Sasha Banks, who made the most of her Team B.A.D. buddies’ presence when Becky locked in the Dis-arm-her. It had been a grueling effort by both women up to that point, and Team B.A.D., expecting Becky to pull off the win, provided the interference. While Tamina caught the ref’s eye, Naomi dragged Sasha’s leg under the ropes and baited Becky into a face-to-face, which led to a rollup from behind by Sasha. Boss. Charlotte vs Paige Paige couldn’t use insults to thwart Charlotte’s Divas Championship reign? Fair enough. Doesn’t always work. So The Diva of Tomorrow exploited a technicality to get a rematch the next night: After revealing footage that showed Charlotte’s arm was under the ropes during last night’s deciding Figure-Eight, The Diva of Tomorrow got another crack at the Divas Champion. It didn’t get her the title, either, but it did pan out pretty well for her all the same. From locking Charlotte in her own Figure-Four Leglock to bouncing her leg against the ropes, Paige did enough to take firm control of the match until Charlotte mustered the strength for a spear through the ropes. That kept both Divas out for the 10-count, but once the match ended, the brawl began. And it ended in short order, in fact, after Paige hurled Charlotte into the steel steps and PTO’d her atop the commentary table. Dean Ambrose & Dolph Ziggler vs Kevin Owens & Tyler Breeze A disappointing Survivor Series led to a vindicating Raw for Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler, who lost a WWE World Heavyweight Title Match and an electric showdown with Tyler Breeze, respectively, at the fall classic. Teaming up against Breeze & Kevin Owens, The Showoff and The Lunatic Fringe didn’t let up for a single second against the NXT veterans. Ambrose threw caution (and himself) to the wind with a suicide dive that put Breeze on his back, and Ziggler superkicked a bum-rushing KO to allow The Lunatic Fringe to do some Dirty Deeds for the win. Dare we say, it was gorgeous. Results * Singles Match: 'Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina) defeated Becky Lynch * '''Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'Charlotte © vs. Paige ended in a Double Count Out * '''Tag Team Match: Dean Ambrose & Dolph Ziggler defeated Kevin Owens & Tyler Breeze (w/ Summer Rae) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes